Jim Morita
Jim Morita was a member of an elite special unit of Allied soldiers formed in World War II known as the Howling Commandos. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger Morita was a Japanese-American soldier who was captured by HYDRA. When Captain America single-handedly assaulted the facility in which he was prisoner, Morita along with his companions broke free and wreaked havoc on the HYDRA agents, coming back to US military base immediately after. Shortly after their break-out, Morita and his comrades were invited to join a special elite squadron led by Rogers himself. Morita accepted, despite the perspective of coming back to the front-line immediately after merely escaping with his life. Along with the other Howlers, Morita takes part in every assault against HYDRA, until, during the one at Johann Schmidt's fortress, Cap goes missing in action. Captain America: First Vengeance In April 1944, Steve Rogers, Morita and the rest of Howling Commandos located Schmidt was in a castle on an island in the Nazi occupied Danish Straits. There, Schmidt studied a mystical Viking runestone. Schmidt attempted to destroy them but they survived. Captain America: Super Soldier ''To be added ''Captain America & Thor: Avengers On a mission to a HYDRA base in 1944, the Howling Commandos and Captain America stowed away on a small merchant boat, when according to his plan it is attacked by a HYDRA sub, the ''Leviathan, as it is a perfect test target. While they are distracted, the Captain swims to the sub and proceeds to enter and attack the crew, winning it for himself and the Commandos, who anxiously wait in a raft. After finding out where the base is via map, they quietly dock in the base, and on Rogers' count they storm out guns-a-blazin', to find it completely deserted. The team decides to split up in groups of two, all but Cap, having already moved in to investigate, leaving Dugan alone. After searching, Cap finds a deserted lab that looks like a war had torn through it. Searching through the notes, he discovers that they were working on creating a literal HYDRA beast, just as he receives a call for help from Falsworth and Morita, who the creature has in its grip. Trying to save them, he throws his shield to cut through a tentacle but, like the mythical beast's head would, two more tentacles grow back. The creature then drags the two under water. Later Cap comes across the beast, still with Falsworth and Morita, and a fight ensues. The two Commandos escape as Cap stays and fights, when suddenly the beast scrawls "Help Me" in German on the wall. Cap then realizes the beast is the scientists, and with ten seconds until the charges detonate protects it with his shield. The beast lives, and he and the Howling Commandos leave, as he reflects on the horrors of war. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Shadows" ''To be added ''The Avengers In the files studied by an awakened Steve Rogers, Jim Morita was the only member of the Howling Commandos, along with James Falsworth, reported as "Deceased". Spider-Man: Homecoming Jim Morita's photograph is on display in his grandson's office in Midtown School of Science and Technology. Character traits Jim was a silent and serious man, but a loyal soldier who believed in honor and respect. As a member of the Howling Commandos, Jim was recognised as one of the best soldiers allied to US Army, and he proves to be an extremely skilled fighter. After the break-out from the HYDRA prison, he took possession of some enhanced guns, which he uses in battle. Relationships *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Ally. *Bucky Barnes - Ally. *Dum Dum Dugan - Ally. *Gabe Jones - Ally. *Jacques Dernier - Ally. *James Falsworth - Ally. *Peggy Carter - Ally. *Red Skull - Enemy. *Arnim Zola - Enemy. *Heinz Kruger - Enemy. *Morita - Grandson. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) - Kenneth Choi **''The Avengers'' (Photograph only; deleted scene) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (Photograph only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Kenneth Choi ***"Shadows" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' **''Captain America & Thor: Avengers'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Despite being a Howler in the movie, Morita in the comics was a Nisei soldier who assisted Nick Fury on several occasions with his team, and got rescued from a Nazi prison camp by the Commandos. *In combat, Moirta was usually equipped with an M3 Grease Gun. Gallery ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Jim morita.png Fresno Ace.JPG|"I'm from Fresno, Ace". Jim Morita thumb.JPG Jim Morita CA.JPG ''The Avengers'' morita's death.jpg|Steve Rogers reading Jim Morita's file. ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Principal Morita's Office.png Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Howling Commandos members Category:Prisoners of HYDRA Category:Secret keepers Category:Allies Category:Asian-Americans Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased